jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia. Izuku was born in a world where 80% of the world’s population are born with some kind of special trait which are called ‘quirks.’ However, Izuku himself was born ‘quirkless,’ hence making him unable to pursue his dream of becoming a hero. However, after an encounter with the number one hero, All Might, Izuku was given a chance to change his destiny. Appearance Izuku initially had a skinny and thin build, which turned into a muscular, more solid build when he started his training with All Might. He is rather short for his age, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark-green hair which sticks up in odd angles. Izuku has four symmetrical freckles on each side of his face and large round eyes. The irises of his eyes are the same shade of green as his hair and are usually watery. His eyes are usually widened, giving him an innocent-looking appearance. Though Izuku possesses these notable bodily characteristics, he is still described by others to be incredibly plain-looking. Personality Despite being born quirkless, Izuku is known to possess heroic analytical skills, techniques and a heroic attitude, which is shown when he attempted to rescue his classmate Katsuki Bakugo from a villain even though he didn’t have a quirk. Izuku’s innate heroism even caught the attention of the legendary hero All Might, who passed his own quirk down to Izuku. Izuku appears to be timid, reserved and polite. Izuku is known to overreact to abnormal situations with exaggerated facial expressions. Due to all the bullying he dealt with from Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku was originally tearful, insecure and non-expressive, but this changed upon getting into U.A where Izuku managed to make friends. His personality also gradually changed into a more calm, mature and more heroic one. Before getting into U.A High, Izuku was incapable of acting normally around girls, as shown when he first met Ochako Uraraka. Izuku would stutter, turn a bright pinkish shade of red and begin sweating uncontrollably. However, this attitude changed a bit as time passed, but Izuku still shows signs of it when girls get tantalisingly close. Izuku is also incredibly intelligent and strong-willed, even mumbling loudly to himself while analysing heroes or taking down notes. While some people find this disturbing, Izuku feels no shame in constantly repeating this action. His intelligence is also incredibly useful to him especially when he gets trapped in unfortunate incidents. His intelligence aids his heroism and paves a way for Izuku towards greatness. Izuku is also incredibly emotional and caring, never hesitating to save people in danger. He is willing to sacrifice himself, destroy his own body or even die just to make sure that the person is safe. This heroic trait is what made him worthy of getting into U.A., despite not gaining a single Villain Point during the U.A. Entrance Examiantions. His heroic attitude and audacious spirit has even caused him to be recognised by those who were initially antagonistic towards him, thus earning their respect and loyalty despite them initially finding his attitude rather perplexing and insane. Izuku has a strong fascination for heroes and is incredibly well-versed in their history to the point that he can give a perfect commentary while watching a villain battle, as shown when he witnessed Kamui Woods’ fight against a villain on his way to school. Izuku tends to ‘fanboy’ over every hero he meets and gives overly detailed descriptions about their lives and achievements that the heroes have no need to introduce themselves anymore. When he was acknowledged by All Might, Izuku broke down, crying. Izuku also analyses heroes and writes down everything he observes inside one of his notebooks, which he memorises and uses in combat effectively. Izuku analyses even his own classmates and uses his knowledge on their abilities and moves to create his own. While in battle, Izuku is shown to be incredibly brash, reckless and abrasive. In this case, Izuku becomes incredibly obsessed with victory and becomes extremely loud and unwavering. Izuku admits that he doesn’t like this side of him, but is unable to control it while in combat, especially when he rescued Izumi Kota from the powerful villain Muscular. His reckless personality and spirit while in battle usually aids him in successfully rescuing victims in distress. History As a child, Izuku received constant bullying from his friend Katsuki Bakugo, which worsened when he found out that Izuku was Quirkless. From then on, Izuku became very unsociable towards his classmates and was eventually told to kill himself by Bakugo. However, he met All Might on this same day and his fate was eventually changed. Abilities One For All grants Izuku superior manoeuvrability, superhuman strength and other amazing abilities. Izuku’s body is currently unable to use 100% of his power as doing so would rip his body apart. Due to his regular training, Izuku managed to control his power and began to gradually increase the percentage of power he could use. From 5%, 8% then to 20%, Izuku’s body is constantly getting stronger. A single flick of his finger can send air rushing towards his opponent so fast that it can knock them over and damage their surroundings. Using more power then his body can handle will cause him to break his bones, thus making him incapable of continuing a battle. Since One For All is stockpiled power, Izuku’s quirk is stronger then majority of the quirks that exist in the universe and consists of six different quirks which are as follows: Black Whip Black Whip is one of the quirks that comes with One For All and initially belonged to a previous successor of OFA. Black Whip allows Izuku to shoot black, binding whips from his hands which are strong enough to trap opponents, destroy his surroundings and knock opponents off course. However, Izuku has trouble controlling this ability as using it causes him immense pain. Currently, this is the only known extra quirk that came with OFA. Super Moves Izuku has a series of Super Moves which grant him a huge advantage while in combat. * 'Detroit Smash '- The same as All Might’s move, except Izuku performs an uppercut instead of a smash. * '1,000,000 Delaware Detroit Smash '- Izuku performs a smash at 100% * 'One For All Full Cowling '- Izuku utilises his power throughout his whole body while keeping his abilities at 5%. * 'One For All Full Cowling Shoot Style '- Izuku uses his legs instead of his arms to attack opponents. * 'Double Detroit Smash '- Izuku and All Might’s combined powers are used to smash an opponent at the same time. * 'One For All Full Cowling 20% '- Izuku uses One For All throughout his whole body at 20%. * 'One For All Full Cowling 30% '- Izuku uses One For All throughout his whole body at 30%. * 'One For All 100% '- Izuku uses 100% of his power. * 'One For All Full Cowling 100% '- Izuku uses One For All throughout his whole body at 100%, although this is only capable if he is being affected by Eri’s quirk. * 'Delaware Smash Air Force '- Izuku uses his upgrades gloves made by Mei Hatsume to land several smashes on opponents at 20% while at the same time sending strong bursts of air towards his opponents to add more damage to the attack. * 'Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash '- Izuku delivers a strong, roundhouse-style kick towards his opponents. * 'Manchester Smash '- Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent while using 20% of his Full Cowling ability. References Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Protagonist